Happily Ever Ater
by JESSting123
Summary: Just a little shorty! A Carby fluff!


**All rightey people, I am officially off my break and writing again. Here's another one.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Plain and simple, but my birthday is in September, so if anyone would feel so obliged they could buy them for me. Heck, if I had 'em Carter would still be there. Happily married to Abby, with four kids, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence. But, obviously, I don't own them.**

**Carter walked through the doorway of his house. He glanced around, all was still in the normally chaotic house. He stumbled over a toy laying in the walkway. He laughed and picked it up. The little Dora the Explorer doll sung something about a backpack when he psqueezed its hand.**

**Walking towards the kitchen, he watched the ground he was walking on, picking up barriers of toys and a few books. When he reached his destination he found the family dog, Putter, a name chosen by his wife because of the ever constant sound of the bodily function the dog seemed to have. The golden retriever looked up at him from his perch in the doorway, disregarding the fact that his master needed through and plopped his head back down on the floor. **

**Again, Carter laughed. He knelt down and scratched and lazy dog behind the ears. He then stood and walked over to the coffee pot. A note was attatched to the side from his wife reading, "Sorry honey, the kids are killing me and I didn't really have time to make the coffe. There's water in the brewer though. I love you!" He smiled again thinking of his chldren bombarding his wife, wanting to play. He then thought of his wife holding their 7 week old baby girl in her arms, trying to shush the three older children.**

**By the time he was done day dreaming, the coffee was done and he poured two cups, one for himself and one for his wife. He held one in each hand and trotted up the steps to the second floor. He looked in the bedroom of his oldest son, there was no sign of him or either of his siblings. He checked his other son's room, no sign. He then checked his oldest daughter's room. No sign there either. He then checked the nursery, no sign in any of the kids' rooms.**

**He then headed to the end of the hall. He peered into his and his wife's room. Bingo. His oldest son, John Truman Carter VI, JT for short, lay sprawled out on the futon at the side of the room. The six year old definately earned his namesake. He was the spitting image of his father with the exception of his nose. Thank goodness, none of the children had gotten the Carter nose.**

**Five year old Robert Eric Carter, Bobby for short, lay on his stomach on the floor. He was a picture of Carter's older brother Bobby, except his hair was light brown like his mother's. **

**Beside Bobby, three year old Reagan lay on her back, one arm stretched over the side of the bed she slept on beside her mother. Reagan looked like exactly like her mother with exception of darker hair, she even had Abby's attitude, and she was only three years old.**

**Seven week old Amanda lay in the bassinet on his wife's side of the bed. Her smooth light hair lay like feathers on her tiny head. Her complexion was like Carter's. lighter. You couldn't yet tell who she would look the most like, but she favored her mother, with the exception on complexion.**

**His beautiful wife lay, obviously exhausted, on his side of the bed. Her dark hair framed her face like a halo. The blonde highlights set off of the brown made her hair shine. Her face was lit up from the light through the window. Her tan skin glistened and shined like sunshine. He loved her, he loved every part of her. They had been through rough times. Times with her mother, times with his mother. Times with her brother, times with his father. Even times with co-workers and friends. The hardest times were when they fought. Now, ever since they're first baby boy had been born they almost never fought. Of course they fought like normal married couples, but the children had made their lives as close to perfect as anyone's lives could be. But, through thick and thin, they had stuck it out.**

** Now, after almost nine years, seven of those married they still loved each other like they had the first time they had ever met. Only now they had a new respect for each other. He was a tenure at County, she an attending. They had made four beautiful children together. **

**He walked over to the side of the bed she was on kissed her on the forehead, maing his way down her jaw, finally reaching her lips. The butterfly kisses, like always hadn't even made her stir. He smiled and headed towards his children. Knowing exactly which one would be the grumpiest, he made his way over to Bobby. He scooped him up in his arms, and carried him to his room. He awoke when John laid him on his bed. **

**"Hush buddy. It's just Daddy. Go back to sleep now," Carter tried. Tears slowly formed in his son's eyes.**

**"No Daddy. I don't wanna go to sleep," he cried.**

**"Please baby? When you wake up, Mommy and I will have strawberry pancakes all ready for you to gobble up. Sound good?" Carter tried.**

**"Ok Daddy. I love you," Bobby said rifting to sleep.**

**Carter then set back to his room. He lifted JT off the futon and trudged him over to his room. Laying him down, he smiled. The boy's eyes flutteres open and he smiled. John simply kissed each eye lid and they shut.**

**Arriving at his room again, he hoisted up Reagan, ready for the easiest part. He took her to her room, and layed her down. He kissed her head and smiled.**

**Heading to his bedroom, he dresses in his night clothes. He went over to his daughter and kissed her feather soft hair. He then laid down and said in his wife's ear, "I love you."**

**"I love you too, baby," she smiled and gave him a light kiss. Both fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**And, as cliche as it sounds, the Carter's lived happily ever after.**


End file.
